


The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

by bjbookcase



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjbookcase/pseuds/bjbookcase
Summary: Drabble. Sequel to Pikapiaaml’s “A Piece at a Time” which is a sequel to my “In Pieces Again” which is a sequel to the C/7 ending of her “Splintered Dreams” which follows her “Scattered Pieces.” Hope you got that, I ain’t explaining it again.





	The Pieces Are Falling Into Place

The box arrived the next day by special messenger. The note attached read, “Can we try this again? Dinner. My place, 1800 hours”.

“Was there a reply, ma’am?”

For a long moment Kathryn remained silent, idly tracing the carvings on the box. Were they done hurting each other? Could a mirror and a box truly take them back to what they’d promised each other all those years ago?

At that moment, she realized what her fingers were tracing. The three circles were linked, returned to their original configuration.

Kathryn looked up at the messenger.

“Tell him: I’ll bring the wine.”


End file.
